Confusões no supermercado
by MutsumiSama
Summary: Crossover. Hyoga e Shun vão às compras... Kurama e Hiei também. O que pode acontecer?


_Saint Seiya não me pertence... Eu não tenho grana prá bancar os direitos desse povo todo u.u ! Uso-os apenas para me divertir (e como me divirto!) sem fins lucrativos... afinal, certas coisas são impagáveis! XD_

**Confusões no supermercado.**

Quando Shun abriu a porta do apartamento que dividia com Ikki para Hyoga entrar, não foi em um de seus melhores humores que o loiro o encontrou. O fato de Ikki ter escalado a ele, seu irmão, para preparar o jantar para ele e Mino em uma sexta-feira a noite já era ruim, mas além de tudo o irmão tinha tido a cara de pau de deixar os armários vazios. Nem sequer as compras ele havia feito! Agora, além de cozinhar, ele teria que enfrentar um supermercado lotado, o que certamente estaria, àquela hora da noite. Sorte sua que Hyoga havia aparecido para ajudar... Isso é, ele não sabia que iria ajudar ainda, mas isso era apenas um mero detalhe que não fazia a menor diferença no momento. Afinal, amigos eram para isso, não eram? Ainda mais amigos com carteira de motorista...

Hyoga, que enfrentara um olhar estranhamente sério de Shun ao chegar, esteve seriamente tentado a dar meia-volta e desistir de dar o recado de Saori a ele. Porque ele tinha que ser o encarregado de dar esse tipo de notícia? Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Olhar para Shun e dizer "Oi, Shun! Eu estava passando e resolvi ver como você estava, embora nós nos tenhamos visto ainda essa manhã. Mas já que ví que você está em pleno gozo de suas faculdades físicas, eu já vou indo embora..."

Shun deu passagem para que Hyoga entrasse e, sem dirigir-lhe palavra, foi para a cozinha fazendo com que vez ou outra Hyoga escusse um praguejar vindo de lá. Com um longo suspiro resignado o loiro resolveu então sentar-se, ligar a tv e esperar Shun se acalmar. Os anos que vivera na Sibéria não congelaram seus neurônios o suficiente para fazê-lo comunicar a um Shun estranhamente mau humorado que, sem nada melhor para fazer num Sábado as 7:00 da manhã, Saori havia decidido que precisava de mais uma reunião interminável com eles sobre os gastos do Santuário. Diabos! Eles nem mesmo estavam morando lá... Enquanto esperava, ligou a tv em um documentário que passava qualquer coisa sobre a extinsão dos ursos brancos e relaxou no sofá.

- "...e, por causa disso, você vai ter que vir comigo."

- "Onde?" - Hyoga piscou duas vezes, confuso. Tão concentrado no documentário estava que nem conseguiu ouvir o início do que Shun lhe dizia, parado de braços cruzados ao lado do sofá.

Shun ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aparentemente havia se esquecido de descongelar alguma parte da cabeça de Hyoga na casa de Libra. Talvez os tímpanos. Mas Shun tinha pouco tempo para os preparativos do jantar e menos ainda para explicações. Contaria ao loiro no caminho, decidiu ele, tomando o controle remoto da mão de Hyoga e desligando a TV.

- "Venha, não temos muito tempo." - disse Shun e, sem maiores explicações, arrastou um loiro confuso para fora do apartamento.

**oooooooooo**

Hiei estivera se perguntando desde o momento em que pusera os pés naquele maldito lugar, cheio de nigens estúpidos e sorridentes, como se deixou convencer novamente a fazer as vontades daquela raposa. Mas pensando bem, se lembrava sim. Bastava o ruivo fazer aquelas promessas tentadoras, de que seria muito bem recompensado depois, e o koorime nem pensava duas vezes. Mas agora, sendo arrastado por Kurama no meio daquele bando de nigenkais, hiei já estava começando a reconsiderar a idéia... Se algum daqueles seres estúpidos olhasse atravessado para ele, ele acabaria com aquele lugar em um piscar de olhos. Já até podia imaginar a cena: Os gritos de desespero e dor enquanto Hiei queimava todo o lugar em minutos com suas chamas negras mortais... sem sentir, ele se viu sorrindo em antecipação e sentindo uma vontade incrível de desfazer as ataduras do braço...

- "Porque está sorrindo, hiei?" - Kurama o encarou por um momento ao perceber que o koorime sorria e, sem poder resistir, completa com um sorriso inocente: - "Já sei, está gostando do passeio! Eu não te disse que não ia ser tão ruim assim?"

Hiei desfez o sorriso na hora transformando-o em sua habitual cara de poucos amigos e respondendo de forma ríspida:

- "Não estou gostando de nada".

- "Não?" - pergunta ele, ainda com ar inocente e uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.

- "Hunf!" - Hiei estava mais irritado agora. Conhecendo a raposa como conhecia, sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Afinal, ele sempre se divertia muito na tarefa de irrita-lo. Mas Hiei estava firmemente decidido a não dar o braço a torcer demonstrando a Kurama que este estava conseguindo realizar seu objetivo com êxito. Só esperava que aquela tortura acabasse logo para que ele desfrutasse logo a parte que lhe dizia respeito no trato, ou ele não sabia quanto tempo ainda resistiria sem desfazer as ataduras...

**Maldita Raposa!  
****Malditos nigens estúpidos!**

**oooooooooo**

Hyoga se encostou no carrinho em um canto enquanto esperava que Shun trouxesse do início do corredor qualquer coisa que havia em uma lista improvisada que fizeram a caminho dalí. Ficou fitando Shun pensando na sorte que tinha por ter nasciso filho único. Não era prá menos que Shun estava irritado. 18 anos, sem namorada, tendo que ficar em uma sexta a noite servindo de cheff de cozinha para o irmão para em seguida exercer a função de candelabro...isso sem contar que no outro dia de manhã cedo teriam uma renião com ninguém menos que Saori. Definitivamente, ninguém merecia! Estava pensando nisso quando olha de relance para frente e vê uma moça... não... um rapaz ruivo, acompanhado de uma criança muito estranha! Ele pensou que o garoto deveria estar vestido para o halloween, quando lembrou-se que essa data já havia passado a muito tempo. Tinha a pele extremamente pálida, parecendo estar doente, e o que dizer dos cabelos...? Definitivamente, as crianças de hoje em dia tinham um gosto muito estranho, para dizer o mínimo...

Hiei observava entediado Kurama que, vez ou outra, colocava alguma coisa para dentro daquele negócio esquisito com rodas... nigens e suas invenções estúpidas! Mas o que importava? Queria que o ruivo fizesse tudo de uma vez para sairem dalí. De súbito, sentiu-se sendo observado. Olhou para o lado a tempo de ver um humano da altura de Kurama, de cabelos loiros o avaliando como se ele tivesse de repente criado uma segunda cabeça no pescoço. Decidido a lançar seu olhar mais intimidador para aquele idiota, Hiei teve o cuidado apenas de verificar se Kurama não estava olhando.

Hyoga olhava para Hiei com interesse. Mas pensando bem, havia tanta gente estranha no mundo - Misty era um exemplo vivo disso - que mal havia em um garoto vestido de gótico com aparentemente... 12 anos? Cada um decidisse o que fazia da sua vida, oras! Embora aquele não fosse o estilo dele, ele é que não criticaria! Afinal, também não gostaria nem um pouco que falassem mal de Zac, seu patinho de borracha... E pensando nisso, ele já ia desviando os olhos quando o garoto se virou para ele e o encarou. O olhar daquele garoto era estranho. Parecia determinado a intimidá-lo, mas Hyoga não havia passado pelas doze casas, sendo congelado umas... duas vezes?... Para se deixar intimidar por um moleque qualquer! Lançou a ele seu olhar mais sai-da-frente-ou-eu-te-congelo, fazendo com que Hiei fizesse uma carranca.

- "O que você acha, Hyoga? Spaguetti ou massa parafuso?" - perguntou Shun para o loiro, mas ao ver que ele não respondia, levanta a cabeça da lista e o encara, vendo que ele estava com um olhar assassino.

- "Hyoga! Porque está fazendo cara feia para a sardinha?" - pergunta Shun ao ver que Hyoga encarava nada específico e o corredor de enlatados era tudo que havia naquela direção.

-"Hum?" - Hyoga olhou para Shun. Para onde aquele tampinha havia ido? Parecia que o chão o tinha engolido. Num instante estava alí e no outro... - "prá onde ele foi?"

- "Ele?"

-"Deixa prá lá, Shun. vamos seguir com isso de uma vez..."

Shun não disse nada, penas seguiu o loiro sacudindo de leve a cabeça... talvez os tímpanos não fossem a única coisa que tinha se mantido congelada na quela cabeça loira.

**oooooooooo**

Kurama dirigiu a Hiei um olhar curioso. Ele estava agindo de forma estranha, ou era impressão sua? Bem, o que ele esperava? Carregar hiei para um lugar cheio de pessoas - coisa que ele detestava - e receber um sorriso de agradecimento por isso? Tudo bem que ele não imaginava que Hiei ficaria particularmente feliz com o tal passeio, se é que se podia chamar assim, mas parecia que Hiei estava apreensivo, como que a espreita de alguém... sacudiu sua cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos... Hiei perseguindo alguém em um supermercado? Pois sim...

Hyoga foi para a fila para pesar os legumes e frutas que haviam comprados com uma cara de tédio, quando avistou o tal menino esquisito em um dos corredores perto dalí. Ele parecia procurar alguma coisa e, quando olhou para onde Hyoga estava, fez uma expressão não muito amistosa. "Mas que menino antipático" - pensou Hyoga, mostrando a língua para Hiei. De repente irritar aquele menino tinha se tornado um passa-tempo interessante... Ao menos espantava o sono!

Hiei, por outro lado, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O que aquele ser miserável pensava que estava fazendo a ele, um dos demônios mais temidos do Makai? Nem mesmo o Idiota do Kuwabara tinha tido aquela ousadia! Uma meia dúzia de maneira para matar aquele atrevido de uma maneira lenta e dolorosa passou pela cabeça de Hiei, enquanto ele conseguia a muito custo controlar sua mão a tempo quando essa já estava a caminho das ataduras, mas de súbito se lembrou que o ruivo certamente não ficaria muito satisfeito se ele resolvesse queimar tudo o que havia no raio de um quilômetro, e já que ele o havia impeido de trazer sua Katana, Hiei teria que improvisar... pegou a primeira coisa que havia ao seu alcance e lançou, tendo o cuidado de desaparecer logo em seguida. Não queria que o ruivo desconfiasse de nada, afinal. Desperdiçar o seu prêmio por estar naquele passeio estúpido por causa de um nigem qualquer, por mais irritante que ele fosse, estava fora de cogitação...

Hyoga havia se virado para frente quando a sua vez de pesar as suas compras chegou. Estava com o braço esticado, entregando o saco com as laranjas para o rapaz da balança quando sentiu uma coisa acertar - e se espatifar - na sua cabeça, escorrendo pelo pescoço e parte da camiseta branca. Levou o braço ao local atingido e olhou para a mão suja com uma meleca vermelha. Antes que Hyoga pudesse emitir qualquer reação, porém, Shun chega por trás dele para lhe passar mais coisas a serem pesadas e, passado o espanto inicial ao ver o estado do amigo, ele sacode a cabeça e comenta com um ar de desaprovação:

- "Sabe Hyoga, quando eu te convidei para vir junto comigo, foi para me ajudar com as compras, e não para fazer tratamentos de beleza esquisitos no cabelo" - levou um dedo ao cabelo de Hyoga, se certificando de que realmente era o que ele imaginava e completa - "E eu nem sabia que caqui servia para essa finalidade! Aliás, Hyoga, sabia que isso mancha? Hyoga?

Shun ficou olhando para um Hyoga que mudou umas 4 vezes de cor, antes de cerrar os dentes e olhar em volta freneticamente como se a qualquer momento o supermercado fosse ser invadido por um bando de cavaleiros traidores decididos a fazê-los lutar até a morte. Mas espera...cavaleiros traidores em um supermercado? A doença de Hyoga deveria ser contagiosa...Definitivamente, ele não estava bem (e a ficwriter também não!)! Shun fez uma anotação mental para levar o loiro a um psiquiatra ou qualquer coisa do gênero depois que saíssem dalí... Suspirou aliviado vendo que dos ítens da lista, só estava faltando a carne... menos mal! O quanto antes saíssem dalí melhor! Lançou um olhar a Hyoga que corria de um lado para o outro com o carrinho procurando sabe-se lá o que... "Pobre Hyoga! Será que vou precisar de uma camisa de força?" - pensou ele.

Kurama passou da preocupação e desconfiança de que alguma coisa havia de errado com Hiei para a certeza quando o viu espiando por entre as compras da prateleira para o outro corredor, na ponta dos pés. Se não o conhecesse bem, diria que ele estava se divertindo com alguma coisa... mas isso era impossível! Aquele era Hiei, não era? Caminhou lentamente até ele, até estar perto o suficiente para falar em seu ouvido:

-"Perdeu alguma coisa?"

O Koorime deu um pulo e se virou para Kurama com um olhar não muito satisfeito, derrubando alguns pacotes que estavam perto dele na prateleira.

-"Hunf. O que foi?" - Kurama não podia saber o que estava fazendo, mas que desculpa usar para a sua distração se nem mesmo havia notado a raposa se aproximar?

-"Nada. Só estava me perguntando o que de tão interessante havia do outro lado para merecer tamanha concentração de sua parte..." Disse ele, se agachando para espiar também.

-"Não! Espera..." - Havia falado mais alto do que pretendia e agora Kurama olhava para ele com aquela cara de deboche que ele odiava! Raios! Precisava remediar... - "Falta muito ainda?"

-"Não, na verdade, eu só preciso pegar alguns..."

-"Hunf. E onde fica?"

-"Aqui em frente. Mas Hiei, eu ainda não..." - Não teve tempo de terminar, uma vez que Hiei já se encaminhava na direção indicada pelo ruivo, levando com sigo o carrinho com as compras.

-"Anda logo. Quero minha parte do trato de uma vez", - não dando tempo a Kurama de fazer outra coisa se não seguí-lo antes que pudesse perdê-lo de vista...

Hyoga já estava de saco cheio. Primeiro, era incubido de pombo-correio do Santuário...(Prá que servia a telepatia ou o teletransporte de Mú, afinal?), era arrastado para dentro de um supermercado lotado, tinha servido de alvo para um moleque que, sem ter nada melhor para fazer, resolvera atirar caquis na sua cabeça, e agora tinha que aturar os olhares interrogativos e desconfiados de Shun! De fato a lei de Murphy tinha validade, afinal. E ele estava alí como prova disso... Mas a melhor parte disso tudo é que eles ainda não tinham terminado as compras, ele não tinha conseguido encontrar - e esgoelar até que sua raiva passasse por completo - aquele nanico esquisito e ele nem contara a Shun ainda sobre a reunião! Ah, sim! Reunião que, aliás, ele também fazia parte! Deu um longo suspiro. O que mais faltava acontecer?

Mal terminou de pensar isso, deu de cara com Hiei. Ele aparentemente não o tinha visto, concentrado que estava em empurrar o carrinho e o ruivo para o balcão de congelados. Eles agora tinham parado e estavam escolhendo um pedaço de carne qualquer ao lado de Shun quando, de súbito, Shun esbarrara sua mão na de Kurama, quando ambos foram pegar a mesma bandeja com filé de peixe. Shun retirou a mão apressado, sem lançar um segundo olhar para Kurama, que olhou brevemente para ele antes de murmurar um "desculpe-me" e voltar-se para o carrinho. No entanto, quando viu Hiei encarando com um sorriso malvado um rapaz loiro que havia a frente deles, com um... caqui na cabeça?... Kurama compreendeu o que se passava. Deu um sorriso amarelo na direção do loiro que lançava a Hiei um olhar de morte e se dirigia a ele apertando as mãos em uma tentativa óbvia para conter a raiva. De repente, transformar aquele baixinho em uma estátua de gelo para colocar em meio as quinquilharias de Saori pareceu a Hyoga uma idéia demasiadamente atraente.

Prevendo que uma tragédia aconteceria em breve alí, caso não tirasse o demônio de fogo daquele lugar rápido, Kurama diz para Hiei um "vamos" apressado e se dirigem para outro corredor. Aquele era o supermercado que sua mãe frequentava, e não queria dar motivos ser apontado da próxima vez que fosse ajudar sua mãe com as compras. Olhou de esguelha para Hiei. Bem, ele não havia propriamente se comportado, mas não havia destruído o supermercado, o que já era muito em se tratando dele. Teria então, que receber a sua recompensa, já que era mais do que justo. Se dirigiram para um canto onde havia um freezer e o abriu. Retirou uma caixinha branca dalí de dentro e entregou a Hiei.

- "Aqui está Hiei. Sua neve doce". (1)

_(Pensaram que fosse outra coisa? o.O)_

oooooooooo

Hyoga até os seguiria, e faria o que estava com vontade, e muita, de fazer. No entanto, ao ver no rosto de Shun a promessa do que faria caso ele não colaborasse para que terminassem as compras de uma vez, o loiro se resignou a ficar no lugar.

- "Nós já terminamos, Hyoga. Agora, por Athena, se importaria de me acompanhar ao caixa de uma vez sem fazer mais nenhuma coisa estranha até lá?"

O loiro nem sequer respondeu. Limitou-se a seguir na frente com o carrinho, indo em direção ao caixa. Não queria nem pensar o que faria com Saori quando chegasse ao santuário, fosse ela Athena ou não. Ela que esperasse para ver...

Quando enfim chegaram ao lado de fora, Shun suspirou de alívio por ter dado tempo de terminarem as compras para o jantar. Claro que ainda teria que cozinhar para o irmão, mas não seria uma tarefa tão difícil assim. Afinal Hyoga - agindo estranhamente essa noite ou não - iria ajuda-lo com essa tarefa. Ah, ele não havia contado ainda? "Bem", pensou ele com um sorriso se formando nos lábios, ao observar o loiro guardando as compras na parte traseira do carro, "mas isso é apenas um mero detalhe sem qualquer importância". Não era para isso que serviam os amigos? Ainda mais amigos com dotes culinários...

_(Fim!) _

1. Caso alguém não saiba, neve doce é o jeito como o Hiei chama o sorvete Fofinho, né?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bom, gente! Totalmente Ooc, eu sei. Não tenho jeito para escrever comédias, fazer o que? u.u Mas essa idéia estava me deixando maluca, então tive que escrever... Se alguém gostou, por favor, comentem! _

_Fui cruel com o Hyoga, tadinho... E essa versão "Shun Bad" é da Tia Tsuko! Aliás, valeu pela revisão Tia! E por me aguentar falando sobre essa e outras fics por horas e horas... XD _

Fui! - Mutsumi sai correndo, desviando-se dos ovos podres... Mas ela volta! Ah... ela sempre volta! ¬¬'


End file.
